


Psie troski

by weinenforst



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, pieski Willa
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinenforst/pseuds/weinenforst
Summary: Relacja Hannibala z czworonożnymi pupilami była skomplikowana.Kępki sierści wprawiały go w czystą irytację. Miał dosyć porozrzucanych wszędzie piszczących zabawek, na które następował w czasie nocnych wypraw do łazienki, kilku par pogryzionych kapci, wścibskich nosów węszących między nogami albo w kuchni. Choć tak bardzo denerwowało go popiskiwanie, szczekanie na radio i wycie o czwartej nad ranem, starał się tolerować psy, lecz jak miał pokochać kudłatych podopiecznych swojego partnera?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Rozdział I

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal i uroki powrotu do domu strzeżonego przez gromadkę psów.

Hannibal z ulgą opuścił wnętrze czarnego, zabrudzonego błotem Bentleya. Przeciągnął się gdy tylko jego buty dotknęły grząskiej ziemi. Trawa w obrębie Wolf's Trap pozostawała nienaruszona, rosła w najlepsze. Nie spodziewał się, że wróci tak późno. Służbowy wyjazd nieoczekiwanie się wydłużył. Uległ naleganiom partnera, który polecił mu zostać tam, odpocząć. Psychiatra wyczuł podczas tamtej rozmowy zawód oraz tęsknotę w głosie swojego mężczyzny, który z wielu powodów obawiał się zostać sam, lecz jednocześnie nie zamierzał zabierać Lecterowi owego urlopu. Zasłużył na niego bez dwóch zdań.

William bał się nocnych, nieświadomych wędrówek. Dręczących, zbyt realistycznych koszmarów. Także tego, że samemu, słabo dawał sobie radę. Przyzwyczajony do ciągłej obecności partnera w swoim domu, nie wyobrażał sobie życia tu samotnie z psami przez kilka kolejnych dni ciągnących się w nieskończoność. Źle szło mu gotowanie. Gardził sprzątaniem, a najbardziej zmywaniem, z racji czego po każdym wyjeździe Hannibala w zlewie znajdowała się cała góra naczyń. Mount Everest lenistwa. 

Plecy Hannibala wydały w mroku charakterystyczny dźwięk. Za każdym razem przypominały w ten sposób o jego wieku. Zabrawszy z tylnego siedzenia walizkę i aktówkę, podszedł do poszarzałych, odrapanych drzwi. Gdy tylko wyciągnął klucze z kieszeni wyprasowanych w kant spodni, po drugiej stronie rozległo się ciche skomlenie. Psy uderzały pazurami o drewnianą podłogę. Kręciły się wokół nie mogąc posiąść się z radości z okazji powrotu Lectera.

Relacja mężczyzny z nimi była dosyć skomplikowana, zawiła. Choć bywał tu tak często, wciąż nie przywykł do ciągłej obecności czworonożnych pupili i palety nieznanych mu zachowań, obyczajów. Sierść wprawiała go w czystą irytację. Ganił Willa za pozwalanie psom leżeć na kanapie, łóżku. Miał dosyć porozrzucanych wszędzie piszczących zabawek, na które następował w czasie nocnych wypraw do łazienki. Pogryzionych kapci. Wścibskich nosów węszących między nogami albo w kuchni. Zdarzały się momenty, kiedy nawet nie był w stanie spokojnie przyszykować kolacji. Jednakże pomimo wszystkich wad, utrudnień, starał się je tolerować. Dla Williama oraz przyszłego siebie. Kwestia ich oddzielnych miejsc zamieszkania pozostawała bez zmian. Hannibal spędzał zdecydowanie więcej czasu w Wolf’s Trap niż u siebie. Empata odwiedzał go dosyć sporadycznie, prawie nigdy. Tłumaczył to kwestią braku komfortu w posiadłości partnera. Przerażały go wywieszone dzieła sztuki, powszechnie panujący porządek. Bał się usiąść, lub choćby dotknąć czegokolwiek. Przecież sam przedpokój Lectera musiał być warty więcej niż cały dom Grahama!

Psychiatra rozumiał to, dlatego nie miał w planach zmuszać go do odwiedzin u siebie. Chciał, żeby było mu komfortowo, swobodnie. A poza tym, choć niekoniecznie się przyznawał, lubił niewielki dom swojego mężczyzny. Już od progu zaciągnął się zapachem, który wsiąknął w każdą ścianę. Zapach Willa. Tak osobliwy, a jednocześnie kojący dla nozdrzy, przyciągający. Tania woda po goleniu, słodkowo-owocowy szampon, ziemia, psia sierść.

Jak najciszej zamknął za sobą drzwi. Przekręcił kluczyk w zamku, a dwa psy już go dopadły. Skakały z radości wokół psychiatry . Uderzyły go kilka razy grubymi ogonami. Jednego z nich pogłaskał za uchem. Łaciate czworonogi niczym się od siebie nie różniły. Jedynie Will potrafił odróżnić bliźniaki uratowane z kontenera na śmieci.

\- Ćśśś… - mruknął do nich. Zdjął buty i marynarkę. Zostawiwszy walizkę w korytarzu, powolnymi krokami udał się na górę. Cały swój ciężar opierał na palcach. Nawet nie zapalał światła. Domyślił się, że jego ukochany zapewne już śpi. Z porannej rozmowy przez telefon dowiedział się, że ostatnie dni Williama były równie ciężkie. Zbliżał się koniec semestru, a góra prac do sprawdzenia rosła w zatrważającym tempie. Jasnowłosy żałował, że nie może go odciążyć. Robił jednie wszystko, żeby dobrze mu się pracowało. Przed wyjazdem nawet podjął się wyzwania wyprowadzenia psiej sfory na spacer, a był to nie lada wyczyn!

Psie bliźniaki podążały za nim. Obwąchiwały z zapałem spodnie Hannibala dziwiąc się, skąd ich drugi tatuś przyniósł takie pyszne zapachy. Mężczyzna po wdrapaniu się po schodach na piętro, natychmiast zajrzał do sypialni.

Fala ciepła rozprzestrzeniła się po jego ciele. Widok, który zastał, sprawiał, że serce zaczęło mu szybciej bić, wręcz wyrywało się ku śpiącemu partnerowi. A ten, leżał pośród pościeli z krzywo założonymi okularami. Brązowe loki rozlewały mu się na poduszce, natomiast na piersi dzielnie spoczywał plik kartek, zapewne studenckie prace. Jakby tego jeszcze nie było mało, wokół Williama w najróżniejszych pozycjach, wielkościach i kolorach leżała reszta psów.

Kiedy podłoga skrzypnęła pod mężczyzną, natychmiast nastawiły uszu. Bez problemu rozpoznały Hannibala. Powitały go merdaniem ogonów i cichymi pomrukami. W ciszy zbliżył się do łóżka. Jeszcze przez chwilę cieszył oczy swoją śpiącą królewną. Wreszcie sięgnął po stos kartek. Odłożył je wszystkie na szafkę, tak samo jak okulary Grahama. Niejednokrotnie zwracał mu uwagę, aby na nie uważał, lecz to nie docierało do partnera. Rzadko je czyścił, kilkakrotnie upuścił, zgubił, spał w nich. Cud, że jeszcze się nie połamały!

Zmusił psy do zeskoczenia z łóżka. Nie pozwalał im tu spać i aż się dziwił dlaczego Will był temu przeciwny. W końcu nie po to miały one własne legowiska, aby zostawiać sierść na ich poduszkach i pościeli. Pogonił je w ciszy na dół, a sam zaczął się rozbierać do samej bielizny. Choć posiadał wiele ubrań w garderobie wykładowcy, nie chciał hałasować zbędnym szukaniem piżamy. Pedantyczność nie pozwoliła mu zostawić kupki ubrań obok łóżka. Złożył je i dopiero z czystym sumieniem wsunął się na miejsce obok ukochanego.

William musiał zostać niespodziewanie zaskoczonym przez sen. Nawet nie zdjął flanelowej koszuli. Przynajmniej pozbył się spodni. Niejednokrotnie zauważył, że jego kochanek wolał poruszać się po domu w bokserkach zamiast spodni. A on, nigdy na to nie narzekał. Nie śmiałby, kiedy zawsze miał zapewnione cudowne widoki. Wówczas z przyjemnością zerkał na jego uda i kształtną pupę.

Wyciągnął dłoń, aby pogłaskać go po zmierzwionych włosach. Za każdym razem podziwiał ich miękkość, puszystość. Czule go gładził. Nie potrafił zedrzeć uśmiechu z ust. Nie ukrywał, że straszliwie się za nim stęsknił przez ostatnie sześć długich dni. Zdecydowanie za długo. A teraz, nie mógł nawet namiętnie go pocałować, przytulić! Nie miał serca go zbudzić. Był zmuszony czekać do rana.

Przesunął kciukiem po policzku brązowowłosego. Jego dzielny mężczyzna. Podczas porannej rozmowy telefonicznej nie uprzedzał go o swoim powrocie, dlatego już nie mógł doczekać się momentu, w którym partner zauważy jego obecność. 

Wygodniej ułożył się pod pościelą. Potarł buzią o poduszkę, aż poczuł psią sierść na policzku. Wyrwała go ona z błogiego nastroju. Hannibal prychnął na kępkę futra należącą zapewne do Maddie. Chwycił szare włosy palcami i zrzucił je z niemałym obrzydzeniem na podłogę.

Prędko zasnął z myślą, że jutro obowiązkowo zmieni pościel oraz wyczyści wszystkie dywany. I nie wpuści psów do domu aż do wieczora.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kontynuacja pierwszego rozdziału. Krótkie, ale przyjemne (mam nadzieję).

Odkąd Graham regularnie zażywał leki, jego sen trwał nieprzerwanie aż do godziny siódmej, czasem ósmej. Nie zdarzało się to jednak każdej nocy. Niejednokrotnie psy budziły go w nocy swoim skomleniem. Prosiły o wyjście na dwór, albo ich czujność zostawała naruszona przez nieokreślony odgłos za oknem. Niestety, jego kudłate pupile nie potrafiły zrozumieć, że to był jedynie wiatr, puszka, gałąź. Trzymając się przekonania, iż na zewnątrz czaił się intruz, szczekały i warczały w najlepsze. Wówczas mężczyzna nie miał co liczyć na kontynuowanie snu, dopóki nie wypuścił całej sfory na podwórze. Zmuszony do pilnowania ich, wychodził najczęściej w samym szlafroku i piżamie, co później przekładało się na jego liczne przeziębienia. 

Zdarzały się również noce, w których Willa nawiedzały koszmary. Nasycone brutalnością i realizmem wytwory jego niestabilnej psychiki. Nie potrafił przewidzieć ich najścia. Niepotrzebnie wmawiał sobie, że to były tylko złe sny, chwilowe załamania. Jego umysł pojmował to znacznie inaczej, a wtedy, mężczyzna czuł realne zagrożenie. Dusił się podczas własnego odpoczynku. Wydając spazmatyczne odgłosy, łapał się czego tylko mógł. Poduszki, kołdry, Hannibala, a nawet psów leżących obok. Swoim szamotaniem się na prześcieradle zwykle wybudzał partnera. Siła słów, samego głosu ukochanego tłumiła jego strach. Był żywy, realny, prawdziwy. Oddychał. Znajdował się w ich domu w Wolf’s Trap. Miał na imię Will Graham, a to był tylko koszmar. Mara. Upiorne urojenie. Nic więcej. Kiedy powoli udawało mu się złapać oddech, Lecter rozkładał silne ramiona i przyciągał go do siebie. Trzymał tak blisko, aż brunet słyszał bicie jego serca. Bum bum. Bum bum. Kochał Hannibala Lectera. 

Tej nocy, sytuacja zaczęła być dla niego obca. Podświadomie czuł, iż coś było nie tak, choć dalej nie uwalniał się z objęć Morfeusza. Owinąwszy ręce wokół ciepłego ciała obok, począł się zastanawiać do kogo ono należy. Pod palcami badał gładką skórę. Dotarł do jakiś włosów, lecz nie były one szorstkie, ani długie. Ich stosunkowo niewielka ilość zadziwiała Willa swoją miękkością. Poczuł pod kciukiem coś wypukłego niczym guziczek. Małego, równie ciepłego. Czyżby jego psy wyłysiały przez te kilka godzin podczas których on oddał się odpoczynkowi? Nie, to było niemożliwe. 

Śpiący empata kontynuował śledztwo. Przesuwał leniwie dłonią, a kiedy zaczęło brakować mu wskazówek, mocniej zacisnął ramiona wokół owego ciała. Do znużonego umysłu zakradła mu się pewna myśl. A co jeśli to włamywacz postanowił uciąć sobie krótką drzemkę tuż przy swojej ofierze? Kolejna głupota. Graham w stanie nietrzeźwości umysłowej nie potrafił niczego wymyślić. Mocniej zacisnął oczy. Jak za pstryknięciem palca, jego głowę wypełniła pustka. Senne rozważania zniknęły, a co za tym szło, Will wreszcie wracał do żywych i świadomych, choć krótka wskazówka zegara nie wskazała jeszcze szóstej. 

Niczym morska bryza, w jego nosie zakręcił się zapach mocnych, korzennych perfum. Chociaż rozpoznawał tę woń, z trudem potrafił ją określić, a tym bardziej połączyć fakty. Zaciągnął się po raz kolejny. Korzenność zdominowała całe otoczenie. Zacięcie wbijała się w jego nozdrza, co sprawiło, iż zaledwie chwilę później, Will kichnął donośnie. 

Podniósłszy buzię z poduszki, wreszcie uchylił zaspane powieki. Przetarł je powolnymi ruchami. Dalej ignorował obecność obcego ciała w swoim łóżku. Jego przewrażliwiony nos był ważniejszy. Mężczyzna podniósł się do siadu i sięgnął po chusteczkę, aby go wytrzeć od niechcenia. 

Jak to miał w swoim porannym zwyczaju, po przeciągłym ziewnięciu mlasnął dwa razy. Obróciwszy głowę w bok, momentalnie zamarł. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu przyglądanie się osobie śpiącej tuż obok, odwróconej do niego twarzą. Will zaczął pospiesznie mrugać, jakby chciał się upewnić czy wyobraźnia nie płatała mu figli. Wyciągnął nieśmiało dłoń i dotknął buzi partnera. Czuł jego policzek, nos, brwi. Powoli łączył wszystkie puzzle ze sobą dochodząc do wniosku, iż nie był to sen, ani tym bardziej przewidzenie. Jego ukochany musiał wrócić w środku nocy i niepostrzeżenie wślizgnąć mu się do łóżka. 

Gdy tylko dotarło to do bruneta, wydał z siebie rozkoszny pisk. Nie myśląc za wiele, rzucił się na Hannibala. Zamykał go w uścisku godnym pytona, obsypywał niezdarnymi całusami każdy dostępny skrawek ciała mężczyzny. Niczym zakochana nastolatka machał przy tym nogami. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, skoro przez ostatnie dni wręcz usychał z tęsknoty. Brakowało mu obecności Lectera, a rozmowy telefoniczne jedynie minimalnie i chwilowo wypełniały tę pustkę. Will obiecał sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie zgodzi się, aby jego ukochany gdziekolwiek wyjeżdżał. Na pewno nie bez niego. Nie i koniec! Miejsce Hannibala było przy nim. 

\- Hanni, Hanni, Hanni! – piszczał wesoło pomiędzy buziakami. Żadna część twarzy psychiatry nie mogła się przed nimi ukryć. Powoli zauważał jak jego partner marszczy brwi, wydaje z siebie senne pomruki. 

\- Will… - wyszeptał starszy mężczyzna. Został skutecznie obudzony, choć nie ukrywał, iż nie zaszkodziłaby mu jeszcze chwilka snu. Pół godzinki, a może i więcej… Rozkleił ciężkie powieki. Miał za sobą długą podróż, lecz całe zmęczenie zniknęło wnet, gdy nad sobą ujrzał rozpromienioną twarz Grahama. Brązowe loki sterczały mu na wszystkie strony, co tylko dodawało mu uroku. Kilka dobrych sekund poświęcił na oglądaniu jego buzi. Po tak długim czasie, dalej patrzył na niego z największą miłością. Z namaszczeniem przesuwał spojrzeniem po zmarszczkach wywołanych uśmiechem, zielonych oczach i kilkudniowym zaroście swojego partnera. Czuł, że za każdym kolejnym razem zakochiwał się w nim coraz bardziej. 

\- Witaj, Will – odezwał się wreszcie, na co kręconowłosy mocniej się wtulił chowając twarzy tuż przy jego szyi. Drżał z ekscytacji i podniecenia, czemu Lecter już przestał się dziwić. Był pewien, że gdyby jego partner miał ogon, machałby nim teraz na wszystkie strony w przypływie radości. 

\- Nie mówiłeś mi, że wracasz. Kurna, nawet nie zdążyłem posprzątać – wyszeptał mu w szyję, co wywołało u Hannibala małe łaskotki. 

\- Nie szkodzi. Sam nie wiedziałem, że wrócę tak wcześnie… - głaskał młodszego mężczyznę po plecach. Stęsknił się za nim równie mocno, dlatego zamierzał wziąć kilka dni wolnego, aby nadrobić z nim stracony czas. I oczywiście zająć się nim. Zauważył cienie pod oczami młodszego mężczyzny. Nie musiał nawet pytać jak krótko Will spał ostatnimi czasy. Pod koniec semestru, jego ukochany zawsze tak wyglądał. Był wymęczony, znużony ciągłym sprawdzaniem prac swoich studentów. Hannibal nawet do nich nie zaglądał zbyt porażony ilością błędów składniowych i gramatycznych. O, zgrozo! Czy młodzi dorośli naprawdę nie potrafili napisać poprawnie słowa ’’zabójca’’?

\- Nie pozwolę ci już wyjechać. Nigdy więcej – wymamrotał uczepiając się psychiatry niczym mały koala. 

\- Nie? Nawet na jeden dzień? – droczył się z nim. Odchylił głowę, co spowodowało, że pojawił mu się drugi podbródek. Na sam widok William cicho zachichotał. 

\- Nawet na jeden dzień. Zostajesz ze mną. Wyjątkiem będzie praca.

\- A co z zakupami, hm? – dopytywał Lecter.

Graham ponownie ziewnął. Przetarł swoje oczy, a brodę oparł wreszcie o ramię partnera. Przez chwilę wbijał w niego czułe spojrzenie, jakby wciąż się dziwił, że to właśnie Hannibal leży obok niego. 

\- Zastanowię się jeszcze.

\- W porządku – wyciągnął głowę, aby cmoknąć ciemnowłosego w czubek nosa. Poprawił kołdrę wokół nich. Chętnie korzystał z wolnej, leniwej niedzieli. Zerkał w dół na ukochanego, któremu powieki same się kleiły. Will nie potrafił ukryć swojej chęci powrotu do snu. A starszy mężczyzna nie zamierzał go wybudzać i zabierać kilku dodatkowych chwil odpoczynku. 

Powoli rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ostatniej nocy nie miał takiej okazji ze względu na powszechnie panujący mrok. Zauważył stos książek przy łóżku, kilka niesprzątniętych kubków kawy, góry ubrań czekających na pranie. Z uśmiechem przekręcił się do Grahama chowając go w swoją nagą pierś. Co ten biedny facet zrobiłby bez niego? Nie mógł go ponownie opuszczać. Nie tylko z samej rozłąki, ale także tego, iż pewnego razu nie odnalazłby samego Willa w tym bałaganie. 

Coś przeszkodziło mu w poruszeniu nogami pod kołdrą. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami uniósł głowę. Na samym końcu łóżka udało mu się dojrzeć zwiniętą popielatą kulkę, która na trącenie stopą zareagowała uniesionymi uszami. 

\- Laima… - westchnął Hannibal. Już miał się podnosić, aby zrzucić charta z pościeli, lecz został zatrzymany przez uścisk partnera. Will nie zamierzał go puszczać. 

\- Pozwól jej… - poprosił sennie. Laima, która u Grahama znalazła dom tymczasowy miała większe prawa od reszty psów. Mężczyzna poświęcał jej więcej uwagi, trenował ją i uspokajał, z racji tego, iż suczka była niesamowicie zestresowana w każdej możliwej sytuacji. Potrzebowała go, a Will z bólem się przyznawał, że wcale nie chciał, aby fundacja znalazła dla niej nowy dom. Choć jeszcze nie przekonał partnera do kolejnego psa, już wyobrażał sobie, że Laima należy do nich i dołączy do gromadki psów na zawsze. 

Lecter zerknął na wystający płaski pyszczek psa. Ponownie wydał z siebie westchnięcie, tym razem teatralne, dramatyczne. Opadł z powrotem na miejsce przy Willu. Tym razem odpuścił suni, ale tylko ten jeden raz. Bywał zmylony przez jej głupi urok, co przesuwało granicę jego tolerancji wobec nie tylko niej, ale także reszty sfory. 

Kiedy powoli zapadał w sen, poczuł dosyć wyraźnie, jak chude łapki torują sobie drogę między nim, a ukochanym. Nie miał już sił, aby zareagować, więc pozwolił suni skulić się między nimi i skraść całe ciepło. Przez umysł Lectera przebiegła senna myśl. Może te psy wcale nie były takie złe jak wcześniej uważał? A może nawet zdołałby je polubić i w pełni zaakceptować?

Laima jak gdyby czytała mu w myślach, wdzięcznie liznęła dłoń Hannibala i idąc w ślady swoich tatusiów, zasnęła między nimi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za miłe przyjęcie!! Kolejne rozdziały nie będą ściśle powiązane z tymi. Zamysł jest taki, aby ''Psie Troski'' były luźnym zbiorem o życiu Willa, Hannibala i gromadki piesków <3


	3. Rozdział 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal i jego skomplikowana relacja ze sforą psów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem mistrzem w pisaniu o niczym... Wybaczcie mi.

\- Nie, Winston, nie! – krzyk wydarł się z gardła Hannibala, kiedy pies wpadł do domu pomiędzy jego nogami. Na próżno poszły wołania i szukanie ręcznika. Reszta czworonożnej gromadki prześlizgnęła się tuż obok, a biedny mężczyzna stał zrezygnowany na progu. Widząc brązowe ślady na drewnianych panelach czuł jak kolana się pod nim uginają. Mokry Winston otrząsnął się przy kuchni rozrzucając wszystkie krople wokół. Bliźniaki doskoczyły do miski wręcz zabijając się o suchą karmę. Maddie uszczęśliwiona powrotem do środka skakała wokół nóg mężczyzny, a Buster nieporadnie poszedł w jej ślady, choć jego nie do końca sprawne łapy z trudem mu na to pozwalały. Zoe przemknęła niepostrzeżenie chowając się za fotelem, gdzie miała swoje miejsce do spania. Laima jako jedyna wskoczyła na kanapę tuż obok Willa. Chuda sunia wtuliła się w jego bok.

Psy biegały jak szalone, a wszystko było w błocie. Dosłownie wszystko. Kanapa, podłoga, spodnie Hannibala, szafka, z której Harley chciał coś ściągnąć. Psychiatra z bólem zacisnął zęby. Poddał się. Sam widok mokrych plam sprawiał, że jego serce na chwilę stanęło. A co najgorsze, czytające akta pewnej sprawy Will zdawał się w ogóle tym nie przejmować. Dla niego nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy gromadka pupili wpadła nieoczekiwanie do salonu robiąc przy tym małe szkody.

\- Chyba się powieszę – powiedział z poczuciem srogiej porażki. Zamknąwszy drzwi, oparł się o nie czołem i zaczął uderzać. Miał dosyć wszystkiego. Nadmiernych ilości błota, jesiennej ulewy i psów, nad którymi wciąż nie potrafił zapanować. Choć dosyć bezproblemowo udało mu się zdobyć ich zaufanie, kontrolowanie sfory było zupełnie inną kwestią. Odległą od zwykłego głaskania psów i tolerowania ich obecności.

\- Huh? – Will uniósł głowę znad pliku dokumentów. Przez pierwsze sekundy mrugał szybko oczami próbując przyzwyczaić je do światła. Chwilę zajęło mu zlustrowanie skupionym spojrzeniem kawałka salonu, a gdy dotarło do niego to co się dopiero wydarzyło, delikatnie zagryzł dolną wargę.

\- Ups…

\- Tak, ups – burknął Hannibal. Czasami miał wrażenie, że jako jedynemu w Wolf’s Trap zależało mu na utrzymaniu powszechnie panującego porządku. Starał się o to każdego dnia. Prał pościel częściej niż raz pół roku, mył podłogę, odkurzał. Niestety, jedyne co mógł zrobić, to pogodzić się z zaistniałą sytuacją i jak najszybciej to sprzątnąć.

Z niezadowoleniem sięgnął po mop z kubełkiem. W jednej z szafek w kuchni trzymał wszystkie potrzebne specyfiki. Od pierwszych chwil mieszkania z Grahamem zdążył zebrać całkiem pokaźną kolekcję środków do czyszczenia. Płyny, ściereczki, odświeżacze. Partner za każdym razem go beształ, gdy Lecter przynosił kolejny płyn do dywanów albo drewnianych podłóg.. Nie rozumiał tej fiksacji na temat sprzątania. Dla niego wszystko było w porządku, a kilka kępek sierści nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziło.   
Podczas zmywania śladów błota z podłogi, zerkał na ukochanego. Pogrążony w lekturze William jedynie przekładał kartki z akt sprawy. Lecter robił się zazdrosny. Nienawidził, gdy Crawford zrzucał na jego partnera dodatkową robotę. A szczególnie tak intensywną i nie zrobioną przez niego samego. Kto by się przejmował jakimś nudnym morderstwem bez krzty kontekstu i pasji? Na pewno nie on. I tym bardziej nie powinien tego robić jego drogi Will. Zasługiwał na lepsze profile zabójców.

Kiedy tylko skończył doprowadzanie salonu oraz przedpokoju do porządku, zdjął gumowe rękawiczki. Z politowaniem spojrzał na gromadkę psów. Wszystkie zdawały się być zadowolone z wcześniejszych poczynań. Bliźniaki ułożyły się pod kuchennym stołem, a reszta poleciała na górę. Oczywiście oprócz Laimy, która nie zamierzała opuszczać boku Willa. Mocno w niego wtulona śledziła ruchy drugiego tatusia.

Hannibal stanął przed kanapą z dłońmi na biodrach. Kiedy chrząknął znacząco, jego ukochany dopiero uniósł wzrok. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, choć powinien cieszyć się z weekendu, nawet gdy pogoda była deszczowa i ponura. Psychiatra obiecał sobie, że wkrótce porozmawia z Jackiem. Nie pozwoli mu zasypywać partnera taką ilością pracy. Co on sobie w ogóle myśli?!

Drobnym gestem rozkazał psu zejście z kanapy. Laima opuściła uszy i niechętnie patrząc na niego spode łba zeskoczyła. Wcale nie miała ochoty opuszczać boku swojego pana. Było jej tu ciepło, lecz nie chciała narażać się na gniew Hannibala. Zwinęła się na miejsce pod stołem.

Starszy mężczyzna od razu opadł na miejsce przy Willu. Teatralnie westchnął wtulając się w jego ramię. Otarł policzek o nie niczym kot. Był zmęczony ciągłym sprzątaniem. Pedantyczna natura nie pozwalała mu zostawić Wolf’s Trap bez tygodnia zmywania podłogi lub wycierania kurzy. Sierść panoszyła się wszędzie, a ostatnio odkrył ją nawet na swoim garniturze! Coś strasznego. Niestety, mieszkanie w tym miejscu zmusiło go do kilku wyrzeczeń i zmiany niektórych nawyków. Choć początkowo podchodził do tego niechętnie, kolejne zmiany przyszły mu naturalnie, wręcz nie zwracał na nie większej uwagi.

\- Powinieneś to zostawić – mruknął zabierając mu plik kartek. Zerknął jedynie na pierwszą stronę. Odcięta głowa u kilku ofiar, podobne znaki szczególne. Nuda. Odrzucił dokumenty na stolik do kawy. Nie chciał, żeby Will zawracał sobie tym głowę, przynajmniej nie teraz. On był ważniejszy od małostkowych zbrodni. Potrzebował atencji, zwłaszcza podczas drobnego załamania nerwowego wywołanego chmarą brudnych psów.

\- Już to zostawiłem – poprawił się na miejscu obejmując jasnowłosego ramieniem. Przyciągnął go do swojej piersi i zaczął dokładnie głaskać. Wsuwał zimne palce we włosy, wędrował nimi od skroni aż po kark. Samo gładzenie napawało go spokojem. Po ciężkim dniu na uczelni i otrzymaniu kolejnej sprawy od Jacka zasłużył na chwilę odpoczynku. Zamknął oczy próbując wyciszyć umysł. Jego usilne starania zostały przerwane przez kolejne dramatyczne westchnięcie ze strony partnera.

\- Oj, Hanni… Za bardzo się tym zamartwiasz.

\- Nie tym – wymamrotał z buzią wciśniętą w pierś Grahama.

\- Nie? To czym? Psami? Pracą? Tym co zrobisz jutro na obiad?

\- Nie. Tobą – burknął podciągając nogi na kanapę.

\- Ze mną jest wszystko w porządku… - zaprzeczył natychmiast Will i zrobił mu więcej miejsca odsuwając jedną z ozdobnych poduszek. Nie rozumiał dlaczego zmartwienia Lectera miały krążyć właśnie wokół niego. Ostatnim czasem dbał o siebie, starał się nie przemęczać… A może to wciąż było za mało?

\- Jako twój psychia… - Hannibal nie zdążył dokończyć wyrazu. Został sprawnie uciszony dłonią ciemnowłosego pachnącą psią sierścią, prawdopodobnie od głaskania Laimy. Mężczyzna jedynie zmarszczył nasadę nosa.

\- O nie, nie, nie. Nie będziesz mi robić psychoanalizy. Nie tego wieczoru, gdy mamy wreszcie czas dla siebie. Zapomnij o byciu psychiatrą – skarcił go tak samo jak ganił psy, gdy spsociły coś poważnego. Ostatnim razem widział go w tym stanie, kiedy bliźniaki stłukły wazon z kwiatami, które empata otrzymał od niego. Nie często się denerwował, a kiedy już to robił, nie wolno było wtedy żartować.

Hannibal odsunął od ust dłoń partnera. Lekko wykrzywił wargi w uśmiechu.

\- Ty powinieneś zostać psychiatrą.

\- Co? – Graham opuścił ręce nie rozumiejąc co ukochany miał przez to na myśli.   
\- Psy- chiatrą.

Ciemnowłosy patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę aż w końcu wybuchł śmiechem. Lekko pacnął go w policzek, a potem przytulił. Czuł przy sobie serce Hannibala. Bum bum. Bum bum. Spędzili ze sobą w tej pozycji dobre kilka minut. Splecione razem ciała, wymieniane uśmiechy. Szczęście zalewało ich obydwu. Choć William czuł, że ten stan nie będzie trwał wiecznie, chciał się nim nacieszyć. Zapamiętać zapach, fakturę skóry ukochanego. Mieć go w swoim sercu, schować tam na zawsze.

\- Wracając do tematu, wiem, że psy są dla ciebie utrapieniem… Postaram się sprzątać częściej. Pomogę ci. Powinienem już to zrobić dawno temu – wyszeptał z małym zawstydzeniem. Nie chciał patrzeć jak każdego razu Lecter dostaje szewskiej pasji przez sierść na każdym meblu . Robił dla niego zdecydowanie zbyt wiele.

\- Nie musisz. Przyzwyczaiłem się, Will – zerkał na niego ku górze. Wędrował spojrzeniem po całej jego twarzy. Po kręconych, kasztanowych włosach. Po uniesionych brwiach. Po jasnych oczach ze zmarszczkami wokół wywołanymi przez uśmiech. Po nosie, smukłym, lekko zadartym. Po ustach, które prosiły się o całowanie. Po delikatnym, kilkudniowym zaroście. Po ostrej szczęce, która tylko wzmacniała przystojność Willa. Był prawdziwym szczęściarzem.

\- Ćśśś… Będę sprzątał. Nie zakażesz mi. To moje psy!

\- Dobrze, dobrze… Chodź, pójdziemy już spać. Widzę, że jesteś zmęczony.

\- Nie jestem – ziewnął w połowie zdania. Ignorował fakt, iż jego oczy same się przymykały, a powieki były sine od ostatniej rezygnacji ze snu. Pomyślał, że tej nocy mógł przyjąć większą dawkę leków. Był zaledwie środek tygodnia, a on już potrzebował odespać kilka godzin.

\- Nie oszukuj mnie, Willu Grahamie – mruknął mężczyzna. Nie chciał dłużej słuchać jego zaprzeczeń. Podniósł się z kanapy i korzystając ze wszystkich swoich sił wsunął dłonie pod ospałe ciało ukochanego. Mocno go chwycił, uniósł. Miał zamiar zanieść go prosto do łóżka.   
\- Hanni, nie musisz… - wymamrotał ciemnowłosy. Nie dawał już rady tuszować faktu, iż powieki same mu się ze sobą sklejały.

\- Ćśśś… - uciszył go pokonując kolejne stopnie. Jego kolana wydały z siebie trzeszczący odgłos, lecz mężczyzna wmówił sobie, że to wina starych schodów. Wytrwale dotarł do dzielonej przez nich sypialni i ułożył jak najostrożniej Willa na pościeli. Traktował go niczym swoją księżniczkę. Nie chcąc go wybudzać z letargu, zdjął jedynie Grahamowi okulary.

Lecter wrócił na chwilę na dół. Upewnił się, że wszystkie drzwi zostały zamknięte. Po kolei zgasił światła i zerknął na gromadkę psów, która podczas chwilowej nieobecności już rozłożyła się wygodnie. Bliźniaki zajęły fotel. Buster z Maddie wcisnęli się na poduszki. Laima skryła się w ulubionym kącie i jedynie Winston przytuptał do Hannibala wesoło merdając ogonem.

\- Słuchajcie, wiem, że za sobą nie przepadamy, ale nie utrudniajcie mi tego – odezwał się do nich. Przesunął spojrzeniem po każdej psiej mordce. Chyba powoli rozumiał dlaczego jego ukochany nie potrafił się na nich gniewać.

\- Ja naprawdę się staram was zaakceptować. Nie jesteście najgorsi, ale nie obraziłbym się, gdybyście się bardziej słuchali, wiecie? – westchnął. Buster uniósł lewe ucho, a Maddie leżąca obok tylko się poprawiła na miejscu.

\- Prześpijcie tu grzecznie noc. Zero szczekania, wycia. I wchodzenia do nas, jasne? – zrobił karcący gest palcem. Przez chwilę naprawdę miał wrażenie, że sfora go słucha i rozumie. Potarł się po szczęce i z małą rezygnacją pogłaskał Winstona po głowie. W głębi duszy naprawdę liczył na to, że nadchodząca nos będzie spokojna. Spojrzał na czworonożnych domowników po raz ostatni i wrócił na górę.

W progu sypialni powoli rozpinał koszulę. Zauważył, że chwilę wcześniej śpiący William siedział na brzegu łóżka zdejmując spodnie. Tak jak Hannibal próbował w końcu przebrać się w piżamę.

\- Czy ty… czy ty rozmawiałeś z psami? – zapytał odrzucając dżinsy na bok. Zerknął w stronę mężczyzny mrużąc oczy. Bez okularów przypominał zachowaniem kreta.

\- Ja? Skądże…

Will popatrzył się na niego jeszcze chwilę i parsknął śmiechem. Ospale ściągnął flanelową koszulę. Ledwo wierzył w to co przed chwilą słyszał. Czyżby groźny kanibal zaprzyjaźnił się z jego pupilami?

\- Rozmawiałeś… Nie okłamuj - mruknął z uśmiechem podczas zakładania koszulki do spania. Jak zwykle zostawił bokserki. Wręcz od razu wsunął się pod kołdrę i ułożył. Cały dzień myślał o tym błogim momencie.

\- Może rozmawiałem… Najważniejsze jest to, czy oni zrozumieli – uciął Hannibal. Słabo uniósł kąciki ust. Przebrany w piżamę zajął miejsce obok ciemnowłosego. Zgasił nocną lampkę ze swojej strony, a czoło partnera obdarzył słabym buziakiem.

\- Mówiłem, że ich polubisz… - wymamrotał Will kokoszący się pod pościelą. Jak zawsze wcisnął buzię w pierś starszego mężczyzny. W odpowiedzi dostał tylko kojące głaskanie po głowie. Hannibal wciąż nie wiedział jak powinien określić swoją relację z psami. Tolerowanie ich zabierało mu mnóstwo cierpliwości i energii. Czasem nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia jak się przy nich zachować. Mimo wszystkich niedogodności w postaci śladów łap i kłębów sierści, starał się akceptować tę niesforną gromadę. A wszystko to robił dla Willa, aby w takich chwilach widzieć jego rozczulony uśmiech. Może powinien częściej rozmawiać ze sforą? Może oni naprawdę go słuchali i rozumieli każde słowo? Lecter zanotował w myślach, aby w najbliższej przyszłości to sprawdzić.

**Author's Note:**

> Jejciu, pierwszy raz w życiu dzielę się swoim małym tworem w Internecie. Nie ukrywam, jest to strasznie stresujące przeżycie, jednak mam nadzieję, że coś z tego wyjdzie.  
> Ja tu tylko piszę...


End file.
